Percy Jackson and Destruction
by kofi.farmer
Summary: When an ancient monster made for killing and destroying awakens from its thousand-year slumber, it has its sights on our own 18-year old Percy Jackson! He goes on an adventure full of pain, monsters, love, and companionship. Our hero engages in a titanic battle between creation and destruction, good and evil, life and death, hope and despair. Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark; but not totally pitch black. Dark storm clouds seemed to hover overhead, even though the sky was not visible. Dark clouds had formed in this sort of cave thing, and boulders could be heard tumbling down in the distance. The walls were thick; built to keep something in, and to keep others out.

The air was extremely thick, as if it was just about to severely thunderstorm; any human or demigod would've found it nearly impossible to breathe. Unfortunately, this thing is not classified as a human nor a demigod.

Its blood red eyes opened in the darkness and the coldness of the chains.

A bloodcurling scream escaped from its throat, shaking the cave and its confines. It seemed like the thing was in a sealed off cave, and the way it was chained implied that the monster was imprisoned for some grave crime against humanity or against the good in the world.

The collective shush of the ancient breed known as the Hekatonkhieres that was guarding the cage did enough to anger the beast so much that its vision tinted red and thoughts ran through its usually thoughtless mind.

The same thought. Over and over again.

_Perseus…Perseus….Perseus….!_

As the name ran through its mind, the creature struggled against its chains. As he struggled against it, the magical chains grew hotter and hotter until it was at searing temperature. In its anger, the creature disregarded it and eventually broke them with a bone-grinding snap.

The Hundred-Handed Ones stood up at lightning speed from its eons of sitting on the rocks, their limbs cracking in every possible joint. They whirled around in a tornado of hands, forearms, and elbows and donned their armor and spears, ready to attack at any time.

The monster grunted, and leapt towards the wooden and adantium (an ancient Greek substance) cage, crashing against it violently and cracking the prison bars.

It reared back and punched the prison bars just once and its incredible strength and fist spikes allowed it to crumble the prison bars with one strike. It roared in triumph as it escaped. The guards attacked in a whirlwind towards the monster, but misjudged its durability and strength. The monster shrugged off the titanic blows and attacked the Hundred-Handed Ones, decapitating one with its spikes on its fists. It growled in warning towards any other guards who wanted to challenge it.

Out the corner of its eye, it saw one last brave Hundred-Handed One get up and crack 50 knuckles. The monster could see the tint of red mist surrounding the guard, showing that the guard was angry, or full of rage.

The guard cried out and attacked with its several super-strength arms. The guard hammered away at the creature, striking its spiky head, its chest, its head, its groin, its eye balls, and any vulnerable spot on the monster.

The sheer number of super-strength strikes and punches backed the monster into a corner, putting its hands up to protect itself while withstanding the relentless assault of the last standing guard.

As the creature got pummeled, it started to growl. It could see the red mist surround it; it was getting angry. Its strength doubled due to its anger, and it grabbed 10 of the arms in one hold; and ripped them off. The Hundred-Handed One yelled in pain, giving the sadistic creature pleasure. The monster then punched and killed the guard with its fist spikes.

A huge _THOOOMMMM _could be heard throughout the deep chamber from the last Hundred-Handed One falling to the ground.

The monster roared and leapt in one bound of its powerful legs so hard and far that it burst through the ceiling and into the cold night. It roared so the name could be heard for miles around and it gave a chilling aura around it, "PERSEUS!"

It knew what it was built for. It was a killing machine. It knew what to do. And around its neck was an ancient Greek inscription, καταστροφή.

Katastrofi. Destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat up in a cold sweat and knocked my head on the wooden bunk mast.

I cried out and cursed violently as my chest heaved up and down, gasping for the cool, clear oxygen in the air, unlike the heat-filled, humid, thick air in the prison. I cursed myself for being so impertinent.

I sighed and looked behind me to see a full puddle of sweat surrounding my body shape on the bed; my future wife was going to make me sleep on the couch if I don't grow out of this. The blue and green curtains and the sea decorations in my cabin that were usually familiar and homely even seemed a little creepy and ominous now.

I grabbed the alarm clock. 3:40. Thank Zeus. You ever have those school days where you wake up randomly from your sleep and you panic because you think that you're late for school, but you check the time and you have at least 2 more hours of precious sleep? That's how I felt.

I pulled my blanket over my little puddle and lay on the little makeshift cushion and thought about the dream I just had. I just shivered at the thought. The monster…I didn't even catch a full body shot of the thing in the darkness of the dream.

I sat up on the edge of my bed, my bare chest heaving up and down and my abs coursing with it.

I was the one who beat Kronos. Who faced the Minotaur after it took my mother. Who ventured into deep Tartarus with Annabeth and helped beat Gaea. And yet, the thought of a monster who easily overtook TWO Hundred-Handed Ones and is heading for me….I shuddered at the thought. Its name was destruction, and its first victims in a while reminded me painfully of my old friend Briares that I won over by a fateful game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Several questions swirled through my ADHD mind. Was it sent by Gaea? Kronos? Uranus? The embodiment of Tartarus itself? Some other unknown monster or Titan or god that I am not aware of? Was this thing even Greek? Not like it matters; it's out to kill me. It seems devoid of any intelligence or emotion, so it could kill me easily, but that also means that it's probably not smart enough to devise a whole plan itself. There must've been some reason why the creature struggled that particular day against its magical confines and escaped. Was there someone else in the dream who had sent it?

A dream. Ha. That was pretty funny. If only my dreams that I have were actually dreams; unfortunately that's not usually the case. A dream from a demigod, especially the child of one of the Big Three, is so clairvoyant (SAT word, thank you very much) that the demigod might as well sign up for a fortune telling profession with a little bed, pillow, and dream projector.

So unfortunately, what this means is that this ridiculously strong and menacing monster that is built for killing and destruction is another devoted fan of me, Percy Jackson, and this fan happens to love me to death.

Haha. To death. Get it?

Inside, I'm freaking out. But this isn't new or unique or anything. I'm turning 18 years old tomorrow, and I'm at Camp Half-Blood; a sort of training camp and residence for children of the Greek and Roman gods.

Tyson turned over in the bunk next to me and reassumed his heavy cow snoring, reassuring me a little bit. It's nice to count on the fact that some things will never change. Even after the Titan War and the Prophecy of the Seven nonsense, he's still visiting from the depths of the sea just for me. And even if I do have the embodiment of destruction coming after me, at least I have a 10 foot Cyclops with super strength and will risk his life for me.

I wonder what Annabeth would make of this.

Mmmm. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. Trust me, that was one mother-in-law you did not want to have.

Anyway, Annabeth was my girlfriend, beautiful, smart, caring, strategic, everything that you could think of. 5'9 with golden blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, perfect figure….and we broke up.

I know. I know. How could I let something like that be taken away from me. Simple. I didn't break up with her; it was vice versa.

After the prophecy of the Seven madness, where I lost my memory and she encountered the handsome and powerful Jason Grace and I encountered the beautiful but deadly Reyna, things started getting a little tense. She started to get self-conscious. Then we fell in the pit of Tartarus together, and then our friends rescued us, and we finally defeated Gaea.

But all through the way, several nymphs, demigods, and beautiful girls were hitting on me, much to Annabeth's annoyance. And both of us encountered monsters, horrors, and nightmares that I refuse to describe again.

That kind of thing can rip you up inside. So Annabeth suggested a little break; she was going to go to Olympus and travel the world to do a little soul-searching and try to get the things she had to experience out her mind.

"_Don't worry, Percy. I'll be gone for a while. Find myself. Find my place in the world; my niche. I've saved the world a couple times with you, and those were great times. But I've got to go my own way. And wisdom's daughter shall truly walk alone. I…I love you, Percy, and you didn't do anything wrong. It's just me; I've been a complicated and accusatory girlfriend and you deserve better. So this is goodbye for now. If our fates intertwine, if we see each other again then maybe…we can start over. But…good-bye Percy." _

She had said that through tears…and I can't say I wasn't crying. Despite my pleas, my disagreements, my arguments, she hugged me, kissed me one last time, then went off to do her own thing. Aphrodite's words have come back to haunt me…that I would lead a "tragic love story". Could it be that when she left, that was the end of the love story? The teenage couple who had been through life and death scenarios, have grown as close as brother and sister, withstood love interests and beat prophecies together were going to split up?

No. It's not over. I'll see her again; I'm sure of it.

It's not like I'm alone; after the Prophecy of the Seven business, Jason and Piper had come to Camp Half-Blood to become counselors and the gods' ambassadors to mankind since they knew struggle and human emotion best. They're still together; happy and loving, and Jason is a great person to spar with and to take my anger out on sometimes.

Frank and Hazel are also here; leaders of their respective cabins of Ares and Hades.

Nico is still in Hades, working on recuperating from his capture and little trip through Tartarus with his dad and his _Psychology Practices for People who have been Tortured! Only 5.99! Money Back if Still Traumatized! _

If you can believe it, Leo had gone to Rome. He followed the Roman way and became the son of Vulcan, the Roman form of Hephaestus. Leo led the quests and was the city's chief mechanic, architect, and Mr. Fixit pretty much. He also rose to the ranks of praetor with Reyna, and the two began a budding romance.

Even though it may be hard to believe, Leo matured after the battle with Gaea. His normally curly hair was cut and he dressed professionally. His impish face developed stress lines from being a leader, but he still goes back to his joking ways occasionally. And it's only natural that his type of personality would fit Reyna's as well as a puzzle. The joking, light-hearted, brave Leo would fit with Reyna's sad, tight, hard-hearted, and ruthless personality. They mutually attracted after long hours of resentment, annoyance, and arguments, but they finally made it through. Even though Hermes and Apollo are hosting bets to see how long that relationship is going to last.

Coach Hedge took a job as a monster hunter, where he gets to hit evil things with his baseball bat for as long as he can swing it. So as long as he has his share of plates, cans, and napkins for sustenance, he's happy.

Even Tyson is happy with his new…chicken girlfriend Ella.

I'm the only person who's not completely happy. I am lead counselor at Camp Half-Blood, the same position with the authority that Luke had when he was here. Poseidon comes every week to train with me and my water powers; and yet I'm still not satisfied. And this news about this destruction creature.

I had thought that my adventures were over. The quests of the mighty Percy Jackson is over. I should be retired at 17 from my 5 years of battle experience. But of course, my life isn't that easy.

I stood up and walked on the cold wooden floor, jumping over the creaking floorboards that I've been so familiar with so I wouldn't wake Tyson; and I sensed something behind me. I whirled around to get ready for a certain monster of destruction, but it was a shadow that had disappeared quickly. What was that?

I shook it out my mind and leapt into the cold drizzle of rain outside in the middle of the night. I stood out near the sea. It always seemed…different to me ever since that little phobia of drowning had set into my mind…oceans always seemed cold and distant now; unable to be controlled.

As if to prove myself wrong, I held my hand out and closed my eyes. I held out my arms so they were perpendicular to my side and concentrated. The water responded almost as if it was laughing; happy to be free as waves and columns of water leapt out the water. I was almost having fun when the visions came.

Me fighting the Minotaur.

Me crossing the Sea Of Monsters, and yelling to the Cyclops that I was the modern version of Nobody.

Me bearing the weight of the Sky and my pain while holding that up.

Me making Mount St. Helens shake and erupt, blasting me hundreds of miles into the air.

Me bathing in the Styx.

Me fighting Luke as Kronos on Olympus.

Me being trained by Lupa.

Me meeting Frank, Hazel, and Reyna.

Me fighting the giants.

Me losing the Curse of Achilles.

Me retrieving the eagle.

Me reuniting with Annabeth.

Me falling and traveling through the horrible pits of Tartarus.

Me facing Gaea with the other six of the Prophecy.

I screamed out as the visions replayed themselves quickly in my head; I could feel and hear the water responding to my violent and torturous plight.

"Percy….Percy!...PERCY!...PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU DON'T LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR-"

My eyes shot open as I saw Piper in front of me with her knife out and ready to attack. I exhaled and lost my balance, but she caught me easily. She gestured towards the sea, "I guess you had a lot on your mind."

I looked past her and into the sea, and there, in huge watery letters, I saw the Greek word "δημιουργία".

Hazel stared at me with a little…apprehension…concern…worry…fear? She masked it well, though. She pronounced it, "Dimiourgia".

I translated it without even thinking and realized its significance to what I was going through. Destruction. And….

My face went pale as I noticed what I had made. "Creation."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Piper and I sat on the beach for a while after she calmed me down by using her charmspeak. I'm telling you, we need to keep an eye on her; she can convince anyone to do anything.

"So are you sure you're okay?" Her eyes pierced through mine, searching for the truth and definitely capable of deciphering whether or not I was lying.

I stared back into her eyes. She really was beautiful, and one of the reasons was similar to my old friend Calypso; it was effortless. She hardly tried and didn't care what others thought about her looks. I could see why Jason would be attracted to her, but she still isn't a girl named Annabeth Chase, no matter how beautiful she might look.

"No, I don't think I'm okay. I had a…dream that showed that some unstoppable beast is hunting me down because it, along with all other monsters in existence, has a personal vendetta against me and the very thought of me having a peaceful life."

Piper turned pale. She squeaked, "Not all monsters are against you…just most of them. The rest of them are the ones that you sent to Hades." She said as more of a question than a statement. I appreciated the attempt to sound brave for me, though.

I rolled my eyes as she quickly tried to rectify her horrible joke. "Are you sure that it was after you? And what was that where you made the word 'Creation' in the water when you in a trance?"

I looked out to the sea. The drizzle had started to pick up to a slow, steady rain on the two of us. "I'm sure that the thing was coming for me. I don't know where it came from…but there's something abnormal about what's happening around here. A new…aura around here."

I felt a hand on my knee which made me jump; it was just Piper though. She looked in my eyes. "Percy, everything's going to be fine. We got your back. We have Jason, Frank, Hazel, you, and I. Leo and Reyna would be totally willing to come down and fight alongside you to the death. It's nothing new.

I grinned. "Yeah, every time we miss each other, we just have a reunion where we all risk our lives to save the planet."

Piper laughed. "Yeah, that's it. Look, I know that I may seem like a Mary Sue in some people's eyes, me being a daughter of Aphrodite and everything-"

She looked in my eyes and I could see the fire and bad-girl playfulness in them that drives most guys crazy. "-but I can be a dangerous girl when I need to be."

I smiled gratefully at her. She smiled back, and we locked eyes a second too long. She leaned in and I wasn't sure what I was going to do if the distraction didn't occur; a huge thunderclap resounded through the sky.

The sound was enough to jolt both of us out of our little trance and euphoria state of mind real quick and the two of us were looking away and clearing our throats and tried to not match each other's shade of red.

I wondered if Zeus had done that on purpose to admonish me and keep me up all night wondering if I was going to be blasted with lightning in my sleep. After a chorus of throat clearing and awkward laughing, I decided to get to the point. "How's…umm…you and Jason?"

Her face turned stormy dark, like Annabeth's did when I asked a dumb question about her past. I thought she was going to whip out her knife Katropis and have my Adam's apple on the blade in a couple seconds, but her face relaxed. "Jason hasn't been acting the way he usually does lately. He's awkward, moody, reflective, hypocritical, and angry. Like every time I try to show him any type of affection…he closes up, shuts himself out, and I can swear that I see electricity surround him. And every time I see that…I have the fear that he misses Rome. And Reyna."

She looked out to the ocean. I wondered how unhappy Jason must've made her so much so that she was tempted to make a move on me. Sure, she's called me handsome and all that, but I didn't actually think that she would act on those impulses. I would have to talk to Grace about that. Just thinking about him reminded me of Thalia…I wondered where she was. Probably on some life-threatening quests with her Hunters. I almost missed her wisecracking on me. Almost.

Lightning flashed in the distance. I sensed something behind me.

"DUCK!" Piper and I hit the ground when a volley of bullets rocketed over our heads. I reached in my pajamas pocket and pulled out Riptide as I rolled to my feet. Piper backflipped when she landed on the ground, with her dagger out.

Chilling laughter was blown around in the wind. "Fight me, punk!"

My eyes widened. Only one person like that.

Rage filled my mind and heart. I gritted my teeth as I spun Riptide and looked around, my muscles tense and my weight on my toes.

"Show yourself, coward! Always using godly powers to give you an unfair advantage! How about you fight with no assistance!"

A cold wind blew in the air and sent an icy cold chill down my spine. My confidence fractured. What if he just sent a lightning bolt to kill me without killing me; that would be like Ares to finish something without making an appearance. But if he's anything, he's the god of cockiness.

Unfailingly, the shape of a muscular man formed in the wind and materialized into the soldier-like form of Mars. His sunglasses reflected orange and red, and I knew what was behind those shades; bottomless pits of fire and flame. He grinned mercilessly, like he was deciding how to kill me the most painfully.

To her credit, Piper yelled "Ares! Why are you here to mess with Percy? You had better immaterialize into the wind to save yourself a major ass-whooping!"

Mars laughed a little. "Not bad, Aphrodite chick. Although the only thing that's keeping me from squashing you like the little insect you are is the fact that you're my girl's….girl. Otherwise, I would call my best friend, the AK-47 and shoot you until you look a slice of cheddar cheese and I would hang you from a tree as an example to your little friends. Now calm your estrogen."

Piper shrunk back a little, again to her credit. After facing Kronos and Gaea, gods like these don't bother me that much anymore. Maybe when I was 12. Maybe. But definitely not now.

Mars turned to me and grinned as if he was enjoying my feeble attempt to convince myself that I was stronger than the war god.

"Calm down, squirt. You got a big battle ahead of you, kid. And I think you know that also. Katastrofi. The embodiment of destruction himself. After you. Every thousand years, the creature is cursed to wake up and to target the greatest hero of the era. It will hunt them down and kill them. The last two were a while ago…people in ancient Greece…I forgot their names."

I couldn't help but wonder if that would be me that he's talking about a thousand years from now, but I pushed the thought out my mind. Piper put her hand on her shoulder to calm me down, but I shrugged it off.

Mars continued. "Before that, it was a famous hero. History and the Mist blinded people to the truth. The person who was famous for founding your…ex's mother's town."

_Athens. _Annabeth.

Immediately, Mars knew he struck a nerve and he laughed in delight as he enjoyed my discomfort and anger. "What's wrong, Jackson? The great Perseus can't keep his girl from leaving him?"

I yelled and charged him with Riptide despite the fact that Piper yelled for me to stop, putting all her charmspeak in her words. I ignored it and raised Riptide to attack when Mars raised his gun and shot at me. A bullet struck me in the shoulder and I fell to the ground.

If you have a chance between getting shot and what happens next, take getting shot in the head.

I collapsed to the ground in pain and yelled as Mars stood over me, laughing. "Gods can only kill demigods if the demigod is either too stupid or brave to charge the god themselves. The ancient law. Which one are you? Brave, or stupid?"

A voice came out the clearing. "Neither."

Mars turned around and subsequently got kicked in the face by a lithe figure. Mars yelled in rage and tried to catch this figure, but the person was too quick and light to be captured. She reminded me of Artemis when she was fighting Atlas years ago.

Mars pulled out a bow and arrow and shot three arrows towards his adversary. The person he was fighting was moving too fast to determine, and I was still woozy from the gunshot. The adversary caught all three arrows, and threw them back at Mars at lightning speed. One impaled his ankle, one impaled his knee, and the other hit his chest. Mars screamed out when his adversary shot him with a handgun.

Mars fell to the ground cursing and bellowing as the adversary leapt up and straddled the Roman war god and put a knife to his throat.

"You better leave right now or else your godly Adam's apple is going to be on my knife."

"Beaten by a girl…."

She punched him in the nose, adding insult to injury. "And lay off my friends."

Her blond hair was curled like a princess' and her eyes were stormy gray, as if lightning was going to strike in them at any time. Her lip was curled up as she stared down the war god. A first stream of sunlight hit her, making her look almost divine. Both Piper and I's mouths dropped open when we saw her. I hadn't seen her in over a year. My ex-girlfriend.

Annabeth Chase.


End file.
